The invention relates to an arrangement for reducing the exhaust gas emissions of an internal combustion engine, wherein the throttle energy of the engine including a generator operatively connected to a compressor and a turbine also connected to the compressor for supplying, via a supply line, fresh or to an intake duct of the internal combustion engine while, via the compressor, exhaust gas can also be supplied to the intake duct of the internal combustion engine or, during startup, fresh air can be supplied from an air filter to the exhaust gas duct.
DE 198 40 629 A1 discloses a drive unit for a vehicle with an internal combustion engine for providing propulsion energy wherein the internal combustion engine includes a turbine with a compressor. The turbine is driven by the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine and the compressor is driven by the turbine. The unit furthermore includes an air duct system for supplying fresh air to the compressor in which the fresh air is compressed to form charge air and the charge air is conducted from the compressor to the internal combustion engine. In addition, an auxiliary compressor is provided which generates compressed fresh air which can be supplied to the air duct system upstream of the internal combustion engine when needed, wherein as auxiliary compressor a compressor already existing in the vehicle for other purposes is used.
It is further known to throttle the combustion air during a cold start and during idling in the intake duct as necessary. To this end, a throttle flap valve is used in a well-known manner. The energy dissipated by the throttle valve is converted to heat which represents pure losses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement whereby the throttle energy can be utilized for other processes and converted to other forms of energy while reducing exhaust emissions.